By Fate, I Insist
by Aspen452
Summary: 20 years after Moulin Rouge. A young man, fathered only by Christian, plans a trip to the infamous club. (chapter 3: 12-16-02)
1. Intro

By Fate, I insist  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: 20 years after Moulin Rouge. A young man, fathered only by Christian, plans a trip to the infamous club.  
  
Disclaimer: Baz is the man behind this creative output. Moulin Rouge will always be his. Sharing those ideas is a nice way to let some meager fans have the spotlight.  
  
  
  
The year is 1920. After losing Satine, Christian returned home and obliged his father by complying with the old man. Still very much into writing and keeping in touch with the Bohemians of Paris, Christian also works part time as his fathers bank and raises Jacob, his son. The bond between Christian and Jacob is strong, even now with Jacob all grown and fresh into manhood.  
  
  
  
====  
  
18 years old and in the prime of her life. Sweet and mischief mixed in with talent and caress—all rolled up in a bundle known as Memphis Dante. Enrolled as a courtesan at the mere age of 14, she has proven herself to the patrons of the Rouge. Zidler has even taken to this young one quite fondly, making it clear of how she manifests herself as a young Satine. Memphis has coined the name 'Fiery Innocence' upon Zidler's request. 


	2. Hello!

By Fate, I insist  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: 20 years after Moulin Rouge. A young man, fathered only by Christian, plans a trip to the infamous club.  
  
Disclaimer: Baz is the man behind this creative output. Moulin Rouge will always be his. Sharing those ideas is a nice way to let some meager fans have the spotlight.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Jacob, before your dad wakes up." Andrew, the best friend, nudged a sleeping Jacob. It was 6 am. The morning of Jacob's 19th birthday. For weeks now, the two boys planned to steal away to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Jacob sat up, "Ok, ok. I'm coming." Immediately he dressed and they exited the home in good fashion.  
  
"Moulin Rouge…..here we come." Andrew victoriously exclaimed as the antique car sputtered forward.  
  
====  
  
It was morning now, and I rose from my bed. My long blond hair fell over my eyes, and I brushed a hand through it to move it aside. The only event for me today was tonight's show, followed by a personal performance for Gerard Rivero. Rivero is a wealthy man who dotes himself in affairs with young beautiful women, making quite a reputation for himself at the Rouge.  
  
I quickly dressed myself and sat in front of her mirror, brushing the sleep from my hair. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I gracefully answered the door, "Harry! What a surprise." I stepped aside to let the man in.  
  
He revealed in his hands a breakfast tray. "I thought my little fireball would enjoy breakfast with her favorite man."  
  
I immediately blushed, "Oh Harry…..thank you. You didn't have to do this." I took the tray and set it on the table. As I removed the lid off the tray and it was easy to tell what he brought me, "French toast! My favorite!" I set the lid aside and promptly hugged Harry. The man wrapped his arms around me, clearly enjoying the hug from his prodigy dancer.  
  
"Eat. Eat." He urged her. Harry sat next to me, idly running his hand up and down my arm as she ate. "I still cannot believe that Gerardo has picked you." He clasped his hands together in delight.  
  
I smiled slyly at him, "I'm quite eager to meet the infamous Rivero."  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Tonight will come soon enough." He patted my leg and then stood, "Time to go check on the others." I watched as he left.  
  
====  
  
Mid-morning, in the lively Montmartre, two young men eagerly walked the streets.  
  
"It's better than how dad described it." Jacob looked around.  
  
"Quit stalling, we gotta get to the Rouge, Jacob!" Andrew tugged his friend along.  
  
They ran the rest of the way. Laughing and horsing around, while stopping at some of the side shops and small gatherings. Finally, they made it to the club.  
  
Lucky for the boys that the doors were open. When they entered, both were in awe. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside. Dancers swarmed past them, going every which way as they went about their business.  
  
I had decided to come to the stage level. I had been sitting on the edge of the stage, idly sippin a latte. Jacob watched me as I giggled amongst a conversation with other dancers.  
  
Jacob leaned over to Andrew, "Who's that?"  
  
Andrew looked over to the girl Jacob was staring at, "I don't know. Go ask her." Andrew urged his friend with a shove. Jacob couldn't back out now, since the action had gotten my attention.  
  
"Um….hi." Jacob spoke to her.  
  
"Hi." I smiled sweetly at the boy. He blushed and the girls giggled. "Don't mind them. They're not fully awake yet."  
  
"Ok." Jacob nodded. In a spontaneous brave moment, Jacob held out his hand, "My name is Jacob. What's yours?"  
  
"Just call me Memphis." I took his hand professionally. Just then Zidler came over.  
  
"Memphis, darling, what are you doing up? You should be resting, not exhausting your skills." He spoke and pulled me aside.  
  
"Relax, Harry dear, I see no harm in talking to this nice young man." I stepped back to Jacob. Zidler shot me a look. "Honest, Harry, it's ok." I assured the man, and then turned back to Jacob, "His concern for me is quite charming, but sometimes unnecessary."  
  
"It's ok." Jacob swept his gaze, "This place is amazing."  
  
"You think so?" I chuckled. "So are you here for the show tonight?"  
  
"Show?" Jacob turned back to me.  
  
"Yeah, we're here to see the show." Andrew stepped in.  
  
"Well, then I will see you tonight." I bid farewell, then scooted off with Zidler. Jacob watched me go.  
  
"Don't tell me you got the hotts for a skimpy courtesan." Andrew jibbed his friend.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that? Especially with what happened to my father." Jacob turned sharply to Andrew and covered his ass well. "We better find a place, if we're staying here for a while." Andrew agreed and they left.  
  
====  
  
Christian was worried. After his son turned up missing that morning, he placed a call to Andrew's mother and learned that he was missing as well. Christian made a promise to the woman to find Andrew and return him safely.  
  
He then sat a while, trying to conclude where the two boys would've gone to. As if a hint, Christian drifted in thought to the woman he once loved—Satine. Then it hit him. Moulin Rouge. He vowed never to go back to that place, but his son gave him no choice. He didn't want his only son to fall in the same trap he fell in years ago.  
  
He quickly packed up a small bag and was soon on his way to his past.  
  
=====  
  
Back in Zidler's office, I turned to her mentor, "Harry, Harry, Harry….what am I to do with you?" I casually moved and sat on his desk next to him. Coyly tracing a finger around his face, I sighed after Zidler resisted my charm, "Ok, ok. I'll retire to my quarters until tonight."  
  
"That's my girl." Zidler then smiled and pecked me slightly on the cheek.  
  
====  
  
Christian arrived that night and wasted no time in going to the Rouge.  
  
It was nearing showtime. At my request, Jacob and Andrew got front row seats. Unlucky for them, for Gerard was two seats down from them. Both Jacob and Gerard were smitten with me. But only Gerard would get my attention, for he had the money. I seductively paraded around other men who were present, but mainly focused on Gerard.  
  
When my act was finished, Jacob snuck backstage and met up with me. "Memphis?" He called out and I turned. Jacob reached me and took my hand. "That was impressive."  
  
"You should not be here. You've seen my show, now run back home to daddy." I spoke coldly. I dreaded the hurt look on the boys face, but was forced to ignore as Gerard arrived.  
  
"There's the beauty of the night." Gerard held out his arms as he approached me. When he saw Jacob, he frowned, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Gerard…dear Gerard," I cupped his face and moved closer to him, "have you forgotten how wanted I am?" I nodded slightly toward Jacob, "I was merely enjoying the attention of an adoring fan." Turning to Jacob, "Did you want an autograph?"  
  
Gerard bought the lie, but was eager to get me alone. "Come, let's not waste anymore precious time." He led me away from Jacob and up to my room.  
  
  
  
Jacob left backstage and spotted Andrew only to notice Christian with him. "Dad?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here? Haven't I warned you to stay away from this place?" Christian began.  
  
Zidler noticed Christian and walked over, "Christian, how delightful. This is certainly a surprise!" The three guys turned to Zidler. "I see your boy has interest with my prize attraction."  
  
Christian shot a look to his son, "NO! No you don't. I won't let you commit my mistakes." With a curt nod to Zidler, Christian escorted the boys out of the building.  
  
As Zidler watched them go, the gears in the old mans' head spun. How delightful, indeed. Like father, like son—your boy will be burned by my little fireball. Zidler blamed Christian for the loss of Satine. She had been loyal to the Rouge until the young poet showed up. Now the son of this poet has set sights on his current valuable—Memphis Dante, his little fireball. My little fireball will burn you—both of you.  
  
====  
  
I slunk erotically further into her room. Gerard closed the door and snatched me, shoving me against the wall. He proceeded to press himself against me.  
  
In a tease, I coyly pushed him back slightly, "Dear Gerard, why rush into this and ruin the fun?" I slyly twisted my fingers around his tie and led him to my bed. Facing him, I slipped his arms around my waist. He fell with me onto the bed.  
  
Gerard eagerly ran his hands over the mounds of flesh on my chest, reveling in the feel of them between his fingers. He paused only to undress me and I to undress him.  
  
He laid his body next to mine—flesh touching flesh. Placing his hand to my side to guide himself into me, he began moving in a rhythmic pace. Of all the men I've had, this one felt the best between my legs. I enjoyed him immensely and let him have his fill. Consciously, I felt as he drained himself into me and then watched as he succumbed to sleep. Soon after snuggling up to him, I fell asleep.  
  
=====  
  
Christian and the boys had returned to the Inn that they were staying in. Then the argument had picked up again. "She is a courtesan, Jacob!! A courtesan!! Love is a game to them. She will break your heart if you continue this." Jacob couldn't stand anymore and escaped to his room for the night.  
  
=====  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Gerard had left a note on the pillow next to me.  
  
My Dear Firey Innocence,  
  
I wish to thank you for a wonderful night. Your legend as a  
  
Fireball is as true as it is claimed. I am sorry to have had to  
  
Leave you, but alas, duty calls. I have managed to arrange  
  
For you to meet me for lunch and we can spend the day  
  
Together. I have Zidlers best wishes, so no need to worry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Monsieur Gerard M. Rivero  
  
Spend the day together, huh? My mind drifts to last night and becomes eager to have another round. My mind also drifts to young Jacob. I remember that I owe him an autograph and find myself curiously wanting to see him again. Zidler mustn't know, so I sneak out the back way.  
  
====  
  
  
  
"You sure you can't tell me what room number it is?" I've been trying to get the desk clerk to give me Jacob's room number for the past 20 minutes.  
  
The woman looks up to me, "If I tell you, will you go away?" She sounded rather annoyed. "Room 28." She handed me the key and mumbled, "Whore."  
  
I ignored her and headed down the correct hallway. "26…27…ah, 28!!" I slipped into the room. Jacob was still asleep. He looked so charming as I crossed the room to him.  
  
He awoke. When he saw me, he frowned. "What're you doing here? Oh, my dad is gonna kill me!" He sat up.  
  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking of you." Cheesy line, I know, but it's the truth.  
  
"Really?" He fienged amusement. "Even while screwing another man? I'm quite surprised that a whore like you could hold multiple thoughts."  
  
I frowned, holding back tears, "That hurt, Jacob." I pull away from him. "Did daddy convince you of that? What other lies has he fed you?"  
  
"He called courtesans evil. He said that love is a game to your kind, only money wins your affection."  
  
"Then why am I here when you haven't paid me?" That reeled him in. Slowly I leaned over to kiss him. He carefully laid back and pulled me over him. The kiss continued and deepened. Jacob encircled me with his arms to keep me from leaving. Like I would want to.  
  
The door suddenly whipped open, Christian entered, "Jacob, my boy, wake up. I've got break…fast…!!" He paused when he saw me. "Get away from my son." He turned to Jacob, "I'll see you in the kitchen…NOW!!"  
  
I throw my hand upon Jacob's chest, "Let me talk to him." Jacob hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
Christian glared angrily as I entered the kitchen. "Bitter because of Satine?" I began. I know I've just struck a cord after seeing his shocked expression.  
  
"What do you know?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Quite ironic that a courtesan is smitten with your son, is it not?" I continued on, ignoring his question.  
  
"Did you just say smitten?" He performed a double take.  
  
"Yeah….I guess I did." I sit at the table, stunned. Had I used smitten? I wondered if that's what I really felt for Jacob.  
  
"I can't let you. You know that." He looked at me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah…." I pulled out a picture from my pocket, "I owed him this, see that he gets it." It was the autographed pic of me. Christian took it.  
  
"He's smitten with you, ya know." He proceeded to strike up conversation again. "How bout you come by for dinner tonight. We could….um……talk."  
  
I shake my head in refusal, "Loved to….but can't. As a courtesan, you know I'm already promised to another. Best I not get involved any deeper." I leave Christian at that. He stares at my picture after I left.  
  
==**~~**==  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Goodbye?

By Fate, I insist  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: 20 years after Moulin Rouge. A young man, fathered only by Christian, plans a trip to the infamous club.  
  
Disclaimer: Baz is the man behind this creative output. Moulin Rouge will always be his. Sharing those ideas is a nice way to let some meager fans have the spotlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the remainder of my time before meeting Gerard for lunch, I took seclusion in my room. I made it clear that I wished to be left alone. And when it came time to leave, I left without a word. I did not need to announce where I was headed for during the course of the morning, the news had spread quickly.  
  
In no time I had arrived at the restuarant and was dropped off just outside the door. But that's when I stopped. A sudden animosity welled up within me, and I felt dread rise up at the thought of walking thru those doors.  
  
A quick decision was made and soon I found myself at the Hotel doorstoop. I thought of Jacob and began to smile. Aloud I reminded myself how wrong this was. But I entered the building anyways.  
  
The clerk at the counter was not the woman from the previous day. Rather it was a young man, who was eager to escort me to the room that Jacob occupied. Graciously I thanked the man, then shooed him away.  
  
Once alone I knocked on the door.  
  
It was Christian that answered the door, "He--lo?" His tone changed to suprise when he saw that it was me.  
  
"Hi." I was momentarily stunned. I hadn't expected them to be here still and now that I knew they were, what was I to say?  
  
"Memphis?" Christian spoke again, moving aside to let me in. "Come in."  
  
"I know you hadn't expected to see me so soon." I began.  
  
"You got that right." He replied.  
  
"And I don't have a reason or excuse as to why I'm here." I continued.  
  
"Memphis?"  
  
I turned to the voice and found that it was Jacob. Now I was really stuck.  
  
"Guess I should feel honored that you both still remember me." I chuckle nervously. Jacob moved to the opposite chair from me. I stare silently and don't notice that Christian slunk away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob queried. At the look I gave him, "Don't get me wrong, Memphis. I'm glad that you're here. But why?"  
  
At that point, an answer wouldn't suffice. I rose to my feet and closed the distance between us. Gently and longingly, I kissed him. "Dear Jacob, I cannot shake you from my thoughts." I kiss him again, this time briefly, before breaking away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
  
He takes my hand in his, and gently rubs his thumb over my fingertips, "You don't know how badly I want you........but my father would surely object."  
  
With that said, we look over to find him standing in the doorway, sipping coffee.  
  
"From the kiss I just witnessed, I am at a loss as to what to do, son." He set the cup on the counter and folded his arms.  
  
"With all due respect for the past, Sir--"  
  
"Please, call me Christian." He interrupted.  
  
"Christian." I restated. "I know what happened between you and Satine. When I first met Harry, it was all he talked about. Until I became his twinkle." I get up and approach Christian.  
  
"With the past publicly known around the Rouge, Harry will be weary and most definitly aware of it repeating." Christian warned.  
  
At the mention of Harry, I remembered Gerard and my supposed to being with him. I froze.  
  
Christian must have known the look on my face to mean bad things, "Weren't you supposed to meet someone?"  
  
"Monsiuer Gerard." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Who?" Jacob came over. He hadn't heard the name.  
  
"Of all people, you stand up the richest man in all of Paris." Christian choked.  
  
I went pale. "Gerard will surely alert Harry of my absence at lunch." My knees buckled and would've collapsed, but Christian caught me and led me to the couch. "This will surely kill Harry to know that his current prized dancer has gone awol." I looked up at Christian, "What are we gonna do? Harry will find out about this."  
  
  
  
"If he doesn't already." Christian added. He looked at me with such pity, "You know what must be done, Memphis."  
  
"There is no possible way that I could do that, Christian. I'm sorry. There has to be another way." The look from Christian is stern. I realize that it is useless to avoid it. Slowly I rise to my feet.  
  
"I only wish there was, Memphis." Christian nodded to his son and then walked out of the room.  
  
I stood watching Christian's retreating backside, before turning to Jacob.  
  
"What is my father babbling about?" Jacob noticed my tears and panic hit him. "My father is talking nonsense, Memphis. Run away with me." He pleads.  
  
"Jacob........please. It's best that it ends now." I reach up to kiss him goodbye. "You need to be there for your father. This will be hardest on him the most, with two memories now to dote on." I pull away.  
  
"If Harry already knows, why not do it and--"  
  
I hushed Jacob with my fingertips and shake my head. Before I shut the door, Jacob calls out, "I'll find a way. You'll see. We will show them all!!"  
  
  
  
==**~~**==  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
